I want food!
by Aurellia Faun
Summary: Matt's quest to find someone to do his grocery shopping for him.


"Matt, I think we're out of food," his dad said while looking through the refridgerator.

"So what? We can just order out."

"For the tenth day in a row? Forget it! We don't have that kind of money! I have to leave for work, but when I come home I expect you to have gone grocery shopping."

Before Matt could tell his dad that there was no way that he was going to go grocery shopping, his dad had left. Now Matt had to make a decision. Do nothing, and avoid going shopping, or actually do what his dad had told him to do and eat tonight. He really hated grocery shopping. People always gave him weird looks and it took him forever to find anything. _What to do...I know! I'll just make TK go grocery shopping for me! Yeah, best plan ever!_

Matt reached TK's apartment after finding his way through the maze that was his brother's apartment complex. He knocked on the door and waited. And waited. Finally, Kari answered the door.

"Uh, hello?" she greeted him awkwardly.

"Hey Kari. Is TK home?"

"No..." she trailed off, clearly hoping he would go away.

"Then, what are you doing here?" Matt was hoping it would be something normal. It was bad enough that he had a stalker, TK didn't need one too.

"Um... I'm not waiting for him to come back from the Digital World or anything. That would be silly. And he definitely didn't give me his key and there aren't posters of your band everywhere in his room. Did you put those up?"

"Only five of them! Hey, since I came all the way over here... do you wanna go grocery shopping for me?"

"Were you listening to anything I just said?" Kari seemed sort of angry, but she really should've been expecting it.

"Maybe."

"No! Do it yourself – or better yet, ask Tai. I'm sure he'd be happy to help."

"Thanks Kari! I won't tell him where you are! Later!"

Matt awkwardly backed away, then ran as soon as he was out of Kari's sight. He decided to just call Tai, so that nothing awkward like that would happen again. But first he had to find a phone somewhere and get out of the maze again.

Fortunately, there were random pay phones all over the place. It reminded him of the Digital world. He reached into his pocket to get money to pay for his call...but he forgot all of his money at home. _Great. Now I have to walk all the way back home just to call him. _After he ran back home, he called Tai.

"This is Taichi Kamiya. Who's calling?"

"Hey Tai, it's me, Matt. I was wondering if you would go grocery shopping for me."

"Can't you just get TK to do it?"

"I already tried to ask him, but he's not home and I have no idea where he is right now."

"Then why don't you just e-mail him?"

"I tried." Matt hadn't tried. "He wouldn't answer."

"Weird. Do it yourself."

"NO! I'm not going into a grocery store!"

"Why not? Are you afraid of shopping carts?"

"Uh, nevermind. Who should I ask next?"

"Um... Ask Izzy! He's never doing anything."

"Okay, Thanks Tai!"

"No problem! See ya!" Tai hung up the phone, sincerely hoping that Matt wouldn't call him again.

Matt, knowing that Izzy barely ever left his computer, sent him an e-mail. To save time, he sent the same e-mail to everyone else on his contacts list. Now he just had to wait. The first reply came in faster than he thought it would. _NO! I have important research to do. - Izzy._

Yolei sent him a nice long rant about how she wasn't everyone's free food dispenser just because her parents owned a convenience store. Cody sent him a link to some YouTube video – the no song, whatever that was. His dad gave him a lecture on shoving responsibility off on other people that Matt was sure he had written himself – and sent to TK. Ouch. How did he even get that?

Everyone else said no as well (with an extra message from Mimi so she could clarify that she was, in fact, in America and couldn't buy groceries for him even if she wanted to)... until he opened the last e-mail. From... no, that couldn't be Davis! Unless Davis had a secret crush on him. _Dear Matt, I'll go grocery shopping for you if you take me out on a date again! I'm on my way to the store right now. See you Saturday at six! XOXOXOXO Love, Jun_

Of course. It just had to be her. And Matt couldn't believe that Davis would willingly give her access to his e-mail account, so she had to have been hacking him. Plus, she was his creepy stalker with a crush. But...

He had no other choice. He really needed groceries and his dad was coming home in less than three hours. In less than an hour, Jun was knocking on his door with an armful of grocery bags. Surprisingly, it was all stuff he liked. She'd even managed to get his favorite brands of everything. "Thanks, Jun, you're a lifesaver!" Matt found himself saying the same five words that he'd told Tai to punch him for if he ever said.

"Aw, it wasn't that hard. I've made us some reservations at the same place we went last time! You seemed to enjoy the food."

In truth, he hadn't taken his eyes off his plate the entire time. It was just too strange. But the food was amazing, he had to give her that. Even if it was more expensive than his new guitar. For free grocery shopping, it was entirely worth it. "Yeah. So, see you then!"

"Bye!"

Jun left and Matt quickly closed his door. Now he had nothing to do until his dad came back. He was just about to start channel surfing when the phone rang. It was TK. "Hey."

"Hey, Matt. Kari said you were looking for me?"

"Yeah. Why does she have a key to your apartment?"

"I dunno, she just does. I have one to hers..."

"Not helping!"

"Sorry," TK said, clearly not sorry. "What'd you want to talk about, anyways?"

Matt sighed. "Y'know what? Never mind. It's already taken care of."

"Oh. So, do you have time to go grocery shopping for me and Mom?"

TK held the phone as far away from his ear as he could and quickly hung up.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is the result of my sister and I getting bored at 3 a.m. Surprisingly not crack. Happy New Year, everyone!**


End file.
